


neville and the slytherin

by maiselocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Reader, Bullying, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Reader-Insert, Slytherin Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i want more love for neville, literally so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which a sixth-year slytherin helps neville after being bullied by crabbe and goyle.--“Do anything to that boy’s hot chocolate and I will not hesitate to turn you both into ducks.”The three boys all turned to their heads to find the source of the voice and a few steps in front of Crabbe and Goyle was a girl in Slytherin robes, her wand held tightly in her hand.The two dimwitted boys chuckled and pulled out their own. “You won’t,” said Goyle.The Slytherin girl smiled and lifted her wand. “Ducklifors,” she said clearly and the next thing they knew, Grabbe and Goyle turned into brown, loud ducks.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 100





	neville and the slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously love neville so much and i really think he deserves more love, appreciation, and fanfics of course so enjoy this fluffy reader insert!!

Neville Longbottom sat on the floor of his cottage, his back against a couch and a fire roaring in front of him. The old Tudor style home was bathed in an orange glow and the plants around him basked in the warmth coming from the fire as it was mid-December and dreadfully cold and dreary all the time. A forgotten cup of tea sat on the end table, steam no longer rising from it. 

It had been years since his time at Hogwarts, ten to be exact. He was 27 but in relaxed times like this, when he let his mind drift, he would feel 17 again as memories floated into his conscience, fresh like they had only occurred days ago. 

He was such an awkward and clumsy boy with chubby cheeks but towered over a majority of students. Puberty had certainly treated him well but he only wished it would’ve happened earlier. Perhaps he wouldn’t have had to deal with the incessant bullying that mainly came from the same Slytherin crew. 

He smiled briefly at a nicer memory that stemmed from the bullying, the flicker of the orange flames lulling him into a daydream. 

\--

Neville wasn’t one to regularly sneak around Hogwarts but he couldn’t help himself from sneaking into the kitchens in the early morning to receive a warm hot chocolate from the house elves who would sneak sweets into his pockets and leave him with arms full of candies for himself and his friends. 

They greeted Neville warmly as he stepped into the kitchens, Dobby coming up to him and offering him a small piece of fudge. “For you, Master Longbottom,” he said warmly. 

Neville felt a little uncomfortable at being titled Master but no matter how many times he insisted the elves call him by his first name, they’d continue. He popped the fudge in his mouth and leaned against a table. “Nice shoes, Dobby,” he commented on his new black sneakers that were likely meant for an older toddler but fit him well. 

Dobby bowed his head in thanks and gestured for the other elves to fetch Neville’s drink and snacks. Another elf, Minny, came to Neville’s other side and held a small bag of assorted candies from Honeydukes and other stores. Neville gave a silent thank you and watched as the elves rushed around the kitchen. Dobby took the pleasure of adding an immense amount of marshmallows to the drink and then handed it to Neville. “Dobby hopes you enjoy the drink, Master Longbottom.” 

“Thank you, Dobby. Thank you all!” Neville called, coming out of the kitchens with his pockets considerably heavier than they had been when he arrived. There were very few students in the halls, it being a Hogsmeade weekend, but Neville passed a few here and there. 

He took a turn, heading to the Gryffindor common room, but felt his hands grow clammy at the two boys walking toward him. He wondered if he should turn around and hide himself back in the kitchens but decided against it, thinking it would give them more reason to make fun of him.

The two boys in front of him were, of course, none other than Crabbe and Goyle, Draco’s loyal henchmen who loved nothing more than to make fun of Neville. It’d been going on since first year and one would think that he would get used to it. In a way, he did, but he took the words they spewed to heart and he’d later close the curtains to his bed and let tears fall quietly. 

Crabbe and Goyle snickered at the boy who retreated further into himself the closer they got to him. They jabbed each other into ribs before stopping in front of Neville, causing the boy to stumble forward and drop the sweets in his hands and send some hot chocolate onto his hand, promptly burning it. Crabbe and Goyle broke out into obnoxious laughter. 

“I don’t even understand how a little weak boy like you got into Gryffindor. You fit in more with the house elves,” Goyle said in a laugh. 

Crabbe promptly dug his hand into Neville’s pockets and shook out the baggies of candy the elves had so carefully packed and prepared for him. Neville willed his tears to stay away as he rushed to pick up the bags. Goyle pointed to the hot chocolate in Neville’s hand and elbowed Crabbe’s arm. They reached out to knock it out of his hand but were stopped by a voice coming from behind them. 

“Do anything to that boy’s hot chocolate and I will not hesitate to turn you both into ducks.” 

The three boys all turned to their heads to find the source of the voice and a few steps in front of Crabbe and Goyle was a girl in Slytherin robes, her wand held tightly in her hand. 

The two dimwitted boys chuckled and pulled out their own. “You won’t,” said Goyle. 

The Slytherin girl smiled and lifted her wand. “Ducklifors,” she said clearly and the next thing they knew, Grabbe and Goyle turned into brown, loud ducks. They panicked and ran away, their feet making quite hilarious noises as they slapped the stone floor. 

Neville rose his head to meet the gaze of the Slytherin girl that he barely recognized. He had seen her in passing but didn’t know her name or who she actually was since she was a year ahead of him.

“Are you alright?” she asked. She came to his side and started to help him pick up the food on the ground. “I sneak stuff from the kitchens too. They make wonderful tea.” 

Neville tried to stammer out a response but became shy in the presence of the pretty Slytherin who was talking to him in such a gentle tone. 

“I’m not going to make fun of you,” she said, noticing his apprehension. “I hate Crabbe and Goyle. The Malfoy boy too. His whole gangly group of snobs. I’m quite happy to be Slytherin except when I’m forced to be lumped into a group with them.” 

“They are quite rude,” Neville managed to get out but he inwardly groaned at his lame response. 

The girl smiled nonetheless and stood with Neville after they managed to pack all of the sweets back into the bags and into his pockets. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

The tips of Neville’s ears went pink once he realized how much he towered over her. She really was pretty. Why was she talking to him? How could there be such a kind, generous Slytherin? “Neville Longbottom,” he told her. He found the confidence to ask for hers. 

“Y/N Y/L/N,” she answered. With a wave of her wand, Neville’s hot chocolate restored itself to its former glory, marshmallows and all. “Look, if any Slytherins make fun of you or your friends, don’t hesitate to tell me. I’m known for my tendency to jinx first and ask questions later.” 

“It happens pretty often,” he admitted with a sad tone. Y/N put a comforting hand on Neville’s shoulder. Butterflies filled his stomach and the blush returned. 

“If you need a friend or someone to talk to or someone to just sit in silence with, I’m here. I know it’s a weird promise considering we just met but you don’t deserve to be treated like that, Neville.” His name on her lips sounded heavenly and he would have listened to her say it on repeat if she so wished to. “I have some friends to meet up with in a few minutes but it was nice meeting you, even in such odd circumstances. I promise I will shrink Crabbe and Goyle’s heads if they mess with you again. Maybe I’ll hex Malfoy’s bleach to turn purple.” 

She waved and left Neville in the hallway, standing like a deer in headlights. He was surely in love.

\--

“Sweetheart?” came a voice behind Neville. He came out of his daydream and turned, finding his wife standing above him with concerned eyes. “Everything alright?” 

He held out his arms as an offer to cuddle to which she accepted and sat down, curling up in his arms, finding herself entranced in the flames just as he had been a few minutes ago. “I was just thinking about how we first met.” 

She giggled: a noise Neville could never tire of hearing. “When I turned Crabbe and Goyle into ducks for picking on you?” He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You were such a sweet thing, I think I had a crush on you from there forward.”

“Well, luckily I had the guts to ask you out to Hogsmeade that next month,” he said. 

“And I’m so very lucky you did.” She turned in his arms, curling further into his side and pressing her head into the crook of her neck. “I love you, Neville.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and drew small shapes on her back. “I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
